It is the purpose of this study to collaborate with NCI researchers on mathematical problems related to many areas of cancer research. Consulting assistance in statistical methodology and applied mathematics is provided for NCI investigators and to some extent for NCI contractors. In general is devoted to accelerating the use of quantitative methodology in various the study aspects of the NCI intramural and extramural programs.